My Mistake
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: É hora de deixar o passado ser passado e aceitar tudo o que nós fomos: um erro.


**Autora:** Dark K.  
**Ship:** Draco Malfoy X Ginny Weasley (sim, vcs leram certo)  
**Gênero:** Angst  
**Classificação: **K  
**Observação:** nenhuma. A fic está terrível, mas sei lá.

**Eu não enlouqueci, e essa é a ÚNICA fic desse ship que vocês _jamais_ verão minha.**

**Sério.**

**Ela é um presente para o Shade, a Kolly e a Rebecca (jehzita) simplesmente porque eu sei que vocês curtem o ship.**

**Oh, boy, não acredito que eu realmente fiz isso.**

**Anyway, enjoy it.**

**Ou não.**

**x)**

* * *

**.my mistake.**

Os cabelos vermelhos dela contrastam com a roupa recatada da mãe de família que se posta ao lado do marido perfeito, que tem a mão em sua cintura, os fios longos, tintos, ferrugem, sangue apoiados no ombro dele.

Os olhos castanho fogo, dor encontram os meus e ela inclina a cabeça, um não-sorriso toca seus lábios ela inclina a cabeça levemente seguindo meu olhar até o seu.

Ignoro. Fecho os olhos e encaro o caixão que desce um milímetro a cada batida do meu coração. É frio, exatamente com a cerimônia e levanto o olhar ao sentir minha esposa espelhar a imagem que estava observando segundos antes.

Seus cabelos delicados tocam meu ombro, seus olhos azuis encontram os meus e sua mão toca a minha num gesto reconfortante, quando um sorriso leve se desenha na sua boca delicada.

Ela é inteira delicada, frágil e vidro, como um desenho feito de areia e ar.

Ela precisa de mim, não sou eu quem precisa dela. E é por isso que levanto o olhar de seu rosto delicado e encaro o casal de forças opostas que caminha até nós dois.

Cabelos negros, bravura em cada tom de verde e sinceridade. Força. Ele apresenta as suas condolências pela morte do meu pai como se ele realmente se importasse com isso e eu acredito, porque na força dele eu acredito, e de uma forma ou outra sempre acreditei. Ele tem o direito de ser forte, porque o mundo precisava dele forte.

E ela merecia alguém com força suficiente ao lado dela.

Os lábios vermelhos e o rosto coberto de sardas sorri, finalmente, para mim, e ela se desvencilha dos braços dele para me abraçar e sussurrar no meu ouvido que eu precisa ser forte e que ela acredita que eu vou superar isso.

Ela acha que eu tenho a força necessária para superar a morte do meu pai, mas eu jamais superei a força dela. Ela está no enterro do homem que quase causou a morte dela, mas ela pode, ela consegue, porque a pessoa que a salvou está ao lado dela.

Erros, errado e errada desde o início, porque ela era a força quando eu era o fraco, e ela nunca apreciou a fraqueza.

O marido dela já está com minha mãe e ela seca discretamente uma lágrima que eu até então não a via visto derramar. Seus olhos verdes dizem que ela consegue passar por isso e ela concorda, sua cabeça levemente curvada, e ele dá um apoio à distância que eu jamais conseguiria mesmo que estivesse ali.

Meu olhar se volta mais uma vez para a mulher à minha frente, vermelho e fogo, força e vontade, ausência de lágrimas porque você jamais aceita a derrota ou baixa a cabeça – _você luta_.

Eu desisto.

E esse é meu erro, e somente meu para carregar.

Consigo lembrar de cada um de nossos encontros durante todos os anos em que nossas vidas dançaram paralelas, sem jamais realmente se tocarem. Você passa, eu observo, e você cresceu, enquanto eu sobrevivi. Seus cabelos continuam vermelhos, seus olhos com uma fúria que eu sempre admirei, mesmo quando eu achava que odiava todos e cada um daqueles que jamais compartilharam minha visão de vida.

Eu te odiei ainda mais quando você entrou na minha vida e me ajudou a me refazer. Você esteve ali de uma maneira que eu não sabia que alguém poderia estar, jamais, e você teve pena do sangue-puro que perdeu tudo. Seu namorado – agora seu marido – conhecia sua força, mas conhecia ainda mais a dele: ele via em meus olhos tudo que eu vejo em você, mas jamais fez nada, ele não precisa.

Você era – _é_ – força. Eu sou – _sempre fui_ – fraqueza. Você não precisava de mim e quando achou que eu não precisava mais de você, foi embora, porque eu tinha alguém para cuidar.

Minha esposa me encara e sorri mais um de seus sorrisos doces e eu sou grato.

Eu a amo. Ela, mais do que você. Porque ela me faz certo, me faz forte, me faz _necessário_.

Mas você me faria feliz.

E agora, depois de todos esses anos, ver o seu sorriso me faz ver que minha felicidade seria completa porque eu não teria de ser forte para ninguém. Eu seria seu. E eu nunca fui o que você quis.

Você parte e eu fico encarando a terra que se acumula aos poucos no caixão do homem que me tornou o que eu sou e tenho a sensação de que eu deveria odiá-lo, talvez, por me fazer fraco, ou admirá-lo, por ter sido forte demais.

Não sorrio, mas também não choro, eu não preciso.

Astoria me guia até os portões do cemitério, e você me encara ao longe, sua mão tocando de leve a barriga que já começa a mostrar sinais mais pronunciados da gravidez que estava em todos os jornais por mais de um mês.

Meu olhar encontra o seu e você finalmente sorri.

Sorrio de volta, apenas por saber que isso é errado, mas faz você feliz. Você vira as costas e desaparece. Eu abaixo a cabeça e tomo um fôlego que não sabia que precisava.

É hora de deixar o passado ser passado e aceitar tudo o que nós fomos: um erro.

*

_O sol se põe e tem o exato tom dos cabelos da adolescente que levanta da grama e sorri para o garoto que está sentado perto dela. _

"_Eu preciso entrar. Boa sorte no encontro com Astoria amanhã."_

"_Eu não preciso de sorte.", ela sorri, de uma maneira zombeteira e ele continua, "Você poderia ir comigo.", ele sugere, e ela morde os lábios, sabendo que aquele momento iria chegar._

"_Não, eu não posso." _

"_Por que não?", ele indaga com uma máscara de indiferença que ela não via há meses e que sabe que passará a ver todos os dias a partir de agora até o fim de suas vidas._

"_Porque não é o certo."_

_Ele acena com a cabeça, concordando e ela vai em direção ao castelo, voltando um segundo depois, seus lábios tocando os dele em um beijo roubado e uma despedida, um mero gosto de tudo aquilo que ele jamais terá de verdade. Ela sai, dando-lhe um último sorriso tímido que ele nunca mais verá e ele senta e encara o horizonte, um pouco de amargura e um pouco de tristeza manchando sua máscara de indiferença._

_No fim, ele sempre soube que nunca seria nada._

_Ele só não era certo._

* * *

**Oh, boy, eu escrevi uma DG, alguém me abduziu O_O**

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de eu saber que ela não vai ganhar nada no chall, porque os itens e o tema estão crappy, mas enfim...**

**;*****

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
